Inside Out (2015)
Inside Out is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Pete Docter, the film is set in the mind of a young girl, Riley Anderson (Kaitlyn Dias), where five personified emotions—Joy (Amy Poehler), Anger (Lewis Black), Disgust (Mindy Kaling), Fear (Bill Hader), and Sadness (Phyllis Smith)—try to lead her through life as she moves with her family to a new city. The film was co-directed by Ronnie del Carmen and produced by Jonas Rivera, with music composed by Michael Giacchino. Docter first began developing Inside Out in 2009 after noticing changes in his daughter's personality as she grew older. The film's producers consulted numerous psychologists and researched the mind in preparation for building its story. Initial drafts were unsatisfactory, and the production was revised significantly with the realization that interpersonal relationships guide human emotions. After premiering at the 68th Cannes Film Festival in May, Inside Out was released on June 19, 2015. It received near-universal critical acclaim, with many film critics praising its unique concept and poignant subject matter. The film grossed $90 million in its first weekend—the best opening for an original Pixar title—surpassing Avatar‍ 's $77-million record for an opening weekend of an original film. Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota, and her primary emotion, Joy, appears and starts guiding her. As Riley grows older, Joy is joined by other emotions: Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger. Each emotion has a purpose in Riley's life: Joy keeps her happy, Fear keeps her safe, Anger keeps her life fair and Disgust prevents her from being poisoned (both physically, and socially). Sadness isn't sure if she has a purpose, and as a result is ignored by the other emotions. The emotions live in "Headquarters," Riley's conscious mind, where they influence Riley's actions and memories via a control console. Her memories are housed in colored spheres, with the color depending on the emotion of the memory. At the end of every waking period, the new memories are sent to long-term storage. The most important memories, known as "core memories," are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Riley's personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Hockey Island, Honesty Island, and Goofball Island. When Riley is eleven, her family relocates from Minnesota to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. During this transition, Sadness touches a happy memory and accidentally turns it into a sad one, which Joy discovers she is unable to restore: memories that are turned sad remain sad permanently. Consequently, Joy keeps Sadness occupied with reading a bookshelf full of "mind manuals" in order to keep Riley in a happy state. On Riley's first day at her new school, Sadness makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Joy attempts to dispose of the new core memory before it reaches the central hub, but her struggle with Sadness over it leads to all the core memories being knocked from their hub and shutting down the five islands they power. Before Joy can put them all back, she, Sadness, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Riley's mind. They end up in "Long-Term Memory," a labyrinth-like place where all of Riley's past memories are stored. As they make their way through, they come across "mind workers" sending Riley's faded memories into the "Memory Dump," an enormous abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Riley's mind where they will be erased. Back at Headquarters, Anger, Disgust, and Fear attempt to take charge in the wake of Joy's absence, but accidentally instigate a confrontation between Riley and her parents. When her father attempts to talk to her and appeal to her goofy side, Goofball Island crumbles and falls into the Dump. When Joy sees the island crumbling, she realizes she must quickly return to Headquarters to avert potentially disastrous results for Riley. She and Sadness soon run into Riley's formerimaginary friend Bing-Bong, a pink, elephantine creature who is desperate to reconnect with Riley. He tells them they can get back to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. The three attempt to take a shortcut through a chamber that houses abstract thought, but get stuck in the chamber and miss the Train. They then pass through "Imagination Land," where Riley's fantasies are created. When they reach "Preschool Land," however, they find it being demolished and thrown into the Dump, along with Bing-Bong's imaginary song-powered rocket. Bing-Bong becomes despondent and is comforted by Sadness as Joy watches in confusion. Despite their best efforts, Anger, Fear, and Disgust continue to see that Riley's life is falling apart. Friendship Island falls when Riley gets mad while talking with her old best friend, and Hockey Island falls after she fails tryouts for a new hockey team. Anger determines that returning Riley to her old life back in Minnesota is the only way to keep her happy. Meanwhile, Joy, Sadness, and Bing-Bong catch the Train, but it stops running when Riley goes to sleep. They attempt to wake Riley up by infiltrating "Dream Productions," a movie studio where Riley's dreams and nightmares are created. During the commotion, Bing-Bong is apprehended by security and taken to the Subconscious, a locked, dungeon-like area which houses Riley's darkest secrets and worst fears. Joy and Sadness break into the Subconscious, help Bing-Bong escape and lure a memory of a monstrous clown to Dream Productions, which wakes Riley up and starts the Train. Upset at being woken by the nightmare, Anger plants the idea to run away to Minnesota in Riley's controlling console despite Fear's objections. Riley steals her mother's credit card to pay for a bus ticket back to Minnesota, causing Honesty Island to disintegrate and destroy the Train, and heads to the bus station. Joy sees a recall tube nearby that can take them back to Headquarters, but she leaves Sadness behind to keep her from affecting the core memories. However, Family Island crumbles and breaks the tube, sending Joy into the Dump, along with Bing-Bong when he tries to rescue her. Joy frantically tries to escape, but Bing-Bong tells her it is impossible. Joy then looks at Riley's forgotten memories and breaks into tears, saying she only wants Riley to be happy. She watches a core memory in which Riley's family and hockey team cheered for her, but discovers they were cheering her up because she felt sad about costing her team a win. She realizes that Sadness' purpose is to signal to others when Riley needs help. Joy and Bing-Bong seek Bing-Bong's rocket and attempt to ride it out of the Dump. On their third try, Bing-Bong, realizing that his past with Riley is weighing them down, jumps out allowing Joy to reach the ledge above. Joy gets one last look back at Bing-Bong before he fades away, then seeks out Sadness, who has decided Riley is better off without her. She floats away on a cloud stolen from Imagination Land, but Joy uses various tools from Imagination Land to launch herself toward Sadness and grab her as they both fly back to Headquarters. Anger's idea has resulted in Riley's control console freezing and powering down, meaning she can no longer feel anything and is frighteningly close to becoming apathetic. As Anger has second thoughts about Riley running away, Joy and Sadness crash into Headquarters' window, allowing Anger and Disgust to help them inside. Everyone looks to Joy to stop Riley as she boards the bus, however, she lets Sadness take control. Sadness succeeds in extracting the idea, unfreezing the console, and prompting Riley to get off the bus before it gets on the highway. Riley then returns home. When she arrives, Riley breaks down in tears and admits to her parents that she profoundly misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Joy and Sadness together create a new, two-colored, amalgamated core memory that in turn creates a new, expanded Family Island. After a year, Riley has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together to help her lead a happy life, with new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Voice Cast * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Bill Hader as Fear * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen * Diane Lane as Riley's mom * Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's dad * Richard Kind as Bing Bong Additional voices include Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula, Bobby Moynihanas Forgetter Bobby, Paula Pell as Dream Director and Mother's Anger, and Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness. Muppet performers Frank Oz and Dave Goelzlent their voices to Subconscious Guard Dave and Subconscious Guard Frank, respectively. Red Hot Chili Peppers band member Flea voiced Mind Worker Cop Jake. Several of the film's creators also contributed their voices, including director Pete Docter as Father's Anger, writer Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown, and co-director Ronnie del Carmen, who provided additional voices. Regular Pixar voice actor John Ratzenberger lent his voice to Fritz. Rashida Jones, one of the writers on the upcoming Toy Story 4, voiced the emotions of Cool Girl. Int. Ship Names Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Category:Inside Out Category:Films Category:Tertiary Films